gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Kenbill
Mensajes nuevos abajo (Pulsa aquí para dejarme un nuevo mensaje) (Si te dejé un mensajé, no respondas aquí, responde en tu discusión) (También puede que esté ocupado, mientras, puede escuchar el Servicio de atención al Cliente) ---- Archivos Mayo-Septiembre • Octubre Knebill, :Gracias ;). Uno al día, mañana otro XDD -- 20:36 1 nov 2007 (UTC) Responde a esto... Usuario Discusión:Kenbill/monobook.js Responde por favor... xD- -- 14:36 17 nov 2007 (UTC) :Intentando plagiarte, pero no me funciona XDDD Pero voy a porbar a modificar el que tengo en inci e importarlo -- 14:39 17 nov 2007 (UTC) Emoticonos Me parece a mí que las imagenes están malas, porque no aparece el emoticono sino el link a la imagen... :S -- 22:52 17 nov 2007 (UTC) :Sí, pero ese es un problema de Wikia creo, que no sube las imágenes... :/ -- 14:16 18 nov 2007 (UTC) *Eso me pasó ayer... no me subía las imágenes... :S. -- 16:07 18 nov 2007 (UTC) BOTON ¿A que te refieres con "para contar arts"? explícalo y luego dime como hacerlo si lo descubres... Gracias... -- 01:39 19 nov 2007 (UTC) :Para ver cuanto pesa un art.. Ahora lo corrijo. Me encaragaré de verlo cuando pueda 01:40 19 nov 2007 (UTC) Monobú Tengo una duda, se puede traer el monobook de Inciclopedia ? Se acoplan todos los botones y las cosas que hizo Chixpy ? Como lo de "Conectado" "No conectado" etc.. -- 13:43 19 nov 2007 (UTC) :No, sólo los botones. mis enlaces y los cambios recientes dinámicos y cosas así 18:00 19 nov 2007 (UTC) :: ¿Pero como se trae el "conectado" "desconectado" y eso ? -- 19:11 19 nov 2007 (UTC) :::w:c:inciclopedia:user:Chixpy/Mostrador de estado, o algo así. Si lo copypasteas quizás funcione. Me suena que Droides lo tiene aquí. 19:17 19 nov 2007 (UTC) ¿Como que lo tengo yo? -- 20:28 19 nov 2007 (UTC). :Sí, me suena que se lo pedistea Chixpy en #inciclopedia 20:39 19 nov 2007 (UTC) Sockpuppets ¿Que son los sockpuppets? -- 19:55 20 nov 2007 (UTC). :Multicuentas. Por ejemplo, el mío es KenbillBot (próximamente en GTE). Sólo están permitidos si se trata de un bot. Si creas uno para favorecerte, el sock se bloquea para siempre y tú unos cuantos meses. Si insites, se te acabrá bloqueando para siempre. El caso más famoso que yo sepa es el caso Walterzum, de Inci. Le bloquearon por insultar y estuvo tres meses creando socks. AL final bloquearon medio Perú, pero volvió a atacar en Julio (lo más destacable de su socks es que eran muy obvios ) 20:29 20 nov 2007 (UTC) ¿Y como se crea uno? -- 20:35 20 nov 2007 (UTC). :Muy simple, crear una nueva cuenta. Pero te digo que como lo uses, se te va a caer el pelo. Y no se me dá mal descubrirlos, además de que el Staff de Wikia puede comprobar las direcciones de IP para ver si es sock o no. 20:37 20 nov 2007 (UTC) Me refiero a crear un bot, no una cuenta que me favorezca. -- 20:39 20 nov 2007 (UTC). :De momento no funcionan en GTE... 20:42 20 nov 2007 (UTC) ¿No funcionan o no funciona? Si es en general, me tendré que poner en contacto con el staff de wikia, si es solo tu bot, entonces no sé... zuirdj no pudo ayudarte ¿no? 23:13 23 nov 2007 (UTC) :Digo que no funcionan porque no existe una familia para GTE, que es lo que llevo desarrollando todo este tiempo. No es problema de la wiki, creo, sino de programación. Como no sé python, lo único que hice fue adaptándolo por intuición, algo me debe haber salido mal. Algunos que tienen conocimientos me dijeron que está bien, que debería funcionar. Se lo he preguntado a Zuirdj y dijo que él también lo intentaría, pero aún no me ha respondido 19:01 24 nov 2007 (UTC) IRC Hola, te estoy hablando en el IRC... -- 21:57 27 nov 2007 (UTC) :Yo también, es increíble como pueden existir esas cosas 22:00 27 nov 2007 (UTC) *Ayuda! No me deja conectarme... me tuve que desconectar porque no llegaban mis mensajes, y me dice: :-Idoru.- *** Notice -- This gateway is temporarily blocked due to abuse. Apologies for the inconvenience! :*** Closing Link gateway/web/cgi-irc/irc.wikia.com/session (Nick collision from Idoru.) :*** Disconnected from IRC (type /reconnect to connect again)|IRC}} *Que se supone que pasa ?? :S. -- 22:06 27 nov 2007 (UTC) *Olvida todo eso, ya funciona. Te estoy hablandoooo.... -- 22:07 27 nov 2007 (UTC) :La próxima vez que te pasa, cambia el nick o vuelve a entrar un par de minuts más tarde. Tu nick aún se mantiene y por ello no te deja entrar 22:08 27 nov 2007 (UTC) Bloqueo Ya está, lo único que queria era una pequeña explicación pero no he meditado nada. (No hagas caso a lo tachado). En cuanto a lo de la politica, ahora lo quito y lo del video ¿como compruebo en que formato está? Saludos, -- 12:16 2 dic 2007 (UTC). :Muy fácil, todos los archivos tienen un nombre.terminación. Los vídeos suelen ser .mpg .avi o .wma ; pero para subirlo a Wikia tiene que ser por narices .ogg , ya que es el único que es libre de derechos y nosequé historias legales de los derechos del autor (ni los propios abogados deben entenderlo ) 13:18 2 dic 2007 (UTC) SIII!!!! KENBILL!: HICISTE UN ARTÍCULO!!!!!!!!!!! QUE DIA TAN FELIZ bueno... estará importado... pero cuenta como tu primer artículo :). Saludos -- 14:42 15 dic 2007 (UTC)